An Integrated Development Environment (IDE) may include access to a variety of tools to facilitate tasks involved in writing, modifying, and developing software. A revision control system or version control system such as Jazz™ or Git™ may automatically manage file synchronization and version archiving functions. A version control system may help enable source code files to be highly configurable. Often, the quickest way to modify software during development and testing may be to modify source code files, or content within a file (e.g., defined constant values). The version control system may record the modifications and the different versions of the files in a repository.